More Agents More Problems
by crimson-hell-fire
Summary: agent massachusets gets dragged into the Freelancer Project along side her Boyfriend Maine. the Problem Mass has a dangerous secrets she has kept from him. Now she has to work in a project she had no interest in how will a Assassin fit in a military team. Maine/Oc/Tex Male-Tex
1. Chapter 1

I stand on a rooftop watching as the ship leaves the planet I feel as though I will never see Mike again at least now I no longer feel bad about lying about where I go. I never wanted him to find out I was an assassin for hire. He deserved someone better than me but I guess I was just selfish in wanting to keep him close as long as possible after all I knew my days were numbered be it I finally get caught or I get backstabbed by an angry employer.

I turn my back and walk to the other edge of the roof heading to my next job. Wondering if this one will be my last all I know for certain I will go down fighting if it comes to it.

The warehouse is silent when I enter. I keep myself in the shadows becoming highly alert for a trap I had expected this sort of move from my most recent employer. A group of Spartans surrounds me and I realize this was just that a trap. I bow my head and smirk they advance on me and the fight is on. I don't plan to go quietly I'll take down as many of them as I can. The hail of gunfire from the Spartans makes it hard to move near impossible to escape but I didn't want to escape, but I will not be put in a cage never.

-Mike/ Agent Maine-

I look out the observation deck long after I could no longer see her. The only thing I regret about joining freelancer I have to say goodbye to her. I sigh, they will be putting the crew into stasis soon in order to reach the mothership. The Mother of Invention it's called from what the crew says that a number of recruits have already arrived there that I was one of the last from this first group. I move to the stasis room for passengers and get into my assigned pod it's a tight fit but that to be expected with the fact I am 7 feet tall. They announce that we will be in stasis for about a week.

I wake a week later and after a quick introduction, I get thrown into training. I get little time to think of my old life as that just what it is now. I have little time to miss, Straza we train 8 hours plus a day the rest is used for learning equipment maintenance and what's left for sleep. The trainers have bets on who's not going to last a week. Only one of them has any confidence in the few females here but there is one thing my mother taught me is at times women can be far more vicious than men when they really want something.

Few day pass and almost half of the recruits drop out of the project. The all the females are still around and going strong there are already whispers of the second group being brought in due to how fast they were dropping out. At breakfast each morning they ask everyone who wants to give up and every day a handful left.

-Time skip-

As the months pass the alpha Freelancer team has taken form there are still whispers that at least two more operatives shall be added to the Alpha team. I walk down the halls with Wash and crew members run past us "Where are you going?" Wash asks as they run past the say that one of the new Alpha team members finally arrived and is fighting Carolina. Wash and I head to the observation deck in time to hear F.I.L.I.S call the match in favor of the new agent. F.I.L.I.S sets up the training room for lockdown paint York enters the training room.

The round starts and Massachusetts move quickly faster than Carolina. York quickly gets stuck to one of the pillars. Carolina narrowly misses hitting Mass's weapon arm. Mass grabs York's gun as well before turning to attack Carolina they trade shots for a time before Mass gets the upper hand and sticks on of Carolina's feet to the ground. Mass finishes with a shot to the chest that locks Carolina's whole armor down. F.I.L.I.S calls the match and the director arrives in the observation deck. "That will be enough ladies we have seen enough to properly rank Agent Massachusetts." The director says ending the training session. "Wait that's a chick!" York yells from the floor.

Mass takes off her helmet a long braid of white and purple hair falls free she turns to York " You thought I was a guy?" she says her back is to us so we can't see her face. "Well yeah, you're as tall as Maine and just as strong," York says comparing the two of us.

She turns to the observation deck directing her attention to the director. "The three of you are dismissed F.I.L.I.S will inform you of your training schedule Agent Massachusetts." The director says before turning and leaving. I stand frozen see that it was, in fact, Straza she turns to leave heading to the locker room. "Maine, you okay?" Wash asks sounding worried. I nod and head to the locker room to speak to her.

-Straza-

"So you want me to join freelancer." I snort at that "Well it is either join us or you can stay on death row." The counselor says "Fine though you do realize I have close history with one of your agents," I say. He simply nods he calls for one of the guards and starts the process of getting me released. I lean back against the wall smirking.

The guards approach my cell with fear in their eyes I bare my teeth at them causing them to jump back from the cell door. The only upside about this is I get to see Mike again or Agent Maine as he is called now. The counselor says I'll be agent Massachusetts and it's up to me if the team finds out who I am. I armor up on the transport ship the white and purple armor ironically matches my hair.

I go into a training match the moment I am on board the Mother of Innovation. They want to see what I can do to find a place to rank me on their stupid leaderboard. They put me against Carolina she is the team leader I am expected to take orders from her when in the field.

When the match starts, she rushes at me first she doesn't wait for me to make the first move. I easily counter it's painfully clear to see that she relies more on speed than on power. I land a punch to her stomach she stumbles but stays standing. I am not surprised I would be extremely disappointed if she couldn't even take a punch at half my straight.

We trade blows for a time getting a feel of how each other fight. It becomes boring to simply match her so I take it up a notch to see how far I can push her. I smirk under my helmet catching her fist mid-punch. I send her over my shoulder. She hits the floor hard she loses her breath she quickly gets to her feet and goes on the defensive. I circle her I an almost lazy way toying with her. She rushes me again and I dodge her letting her momentum carry her past me.

The next time she rushes me I drive my knee into her stomach before slamming my elbow down on her back. She drops to the floor and fights to get her breath back F.I.L.I.S calls the match when it takes her too long to get up.

I can tell that the others have gathered at the observation deck. F.I.L.I.S sets up the next match lockdown paint. The pillars rise from the ground and I notice that Agent York joins the fight making it a two on one. When the match starts I quickly stick him to a pillar with the lock down paint. I grab his gun and turn to go after Carolina having to quickly dodge a hit to my dominant arm. I manage after a time of playing cat and mouse to stick one of her feet to the floor. Trapping her I quickly end it with a shot to the chest.

F.I.L.I.S calls the match and the director arrives in the observation deck. "That will be enough ladies we have seen enough to properly rank Agent Massachusetts." The director says ending the training session. "Wait that a chick!" York yells from the floor. I turn to him and remove my helmet letting my hair fall free "You thought I was a guy?" I ask I keep my back to the observation for the moment. "Well yeah, you're as tall as Maine and just as strong," York says comparing the two of us.

I roll my eyes and turn to the observation deck directing my attention to the director. "The three of you are dismissed F.I.L.I.S will inform you of your training schedule agent Massachusetts." The director says before turning and leaving.

I walk to the locker room when I enter I start the processes of removing my leg armor Maine walks over to me and remove his helmet. I look up at him and sigh "Hi Maine good to see you again." I say giving a small smile as well. "How are you here?" he asks I sigh looking at my lap "I have kept secrets from you in hopes that if I got into trouble you wouldn't be dragged into it. I am an assassin Maine I did not plan to work for freelancer but it was either this or spend my life in prison as an employer betrayed me." I say softly he sits on the bench next to me. He is silent for a while as I remove the rest of my armor and change out of the Kevlar body suit into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. "Why did you keep this from me? Though I have to say it explain your scars better than you being clumsy" he says in a calm voice

"I knew that with my profession that it was only a matter of time before I was either put in prison or an unmarked grave somewhere." I say with slight bitterness "I never wanted you mixed up with that part of my life that way you could never be punished legally for what I had done." I admit

He sighs and reaches a hand out I walk into his arms accepting the hug. "So your plan was to just disappear and I would never know what happened." He says I shake my head "I left two letters with my mom one for if I was arrested the other well if I was killed. She would have given one to you to explain what happened and why I was gone I updated them or added to them every few weeks." I say running my hand through his hair.

I feel him relax slightly knowing that I wasn't planning to just disappear. "Please don't worry about me when in combat." I say he snorts "I will worry about you no matter what but I promise to not be over protective." He says I smile down at him "let's go get something to eat I have a feeling that what happened in the match has been passed to the others." I say pulling away

He stands and we walk up to the mess hall all noise stops when we walk in. whispers start back up I grab something to eat before taking a seat with other Alpha team members. "So you're the new agent," South says "yeah and I am assuming by your armor you are South and the male next to you is your brother North," I say I take note of the others at the table as Maine sits next to me. York and Carolina walk in and she is fuming from the training match. "I guess it's true then you beat her and York in a training match." North comments after seeing Carolina walk by and glare at me. I simply nod and continue eating unfazed.

"So where are you from?" North asks "Same place as Maine just instead of military background I was an assassin." I shrug South and North share a look "So you're a criminal then why did they let you join up." South says "I was in prison for all of two days before the director made the offer. I don't know why he wanted me to join but it was better than the alternative and I will say this it was the first and will be the last time I end up in a cell. They wouldn't even have been able to bring me in if the hadn't brought in Spartan squads to detain me." I say off-handedly

"They sent Spartans after you and you managed to fight some off to the point the Spartans called back up." North says slowly trying to comprehend that fact I nod "I was trained from the time I could stand by the best of the best my father had a legacy to maintain after all. Plus no way in hell was I going quietly." I say

Maine nudges my leg under the table I look at him and can tell there will be a lot of questions from him later and when we are not around the others. "Well, I am personally glad to have another female around there are way too many males. It should make team bonding nights more fun." South says with a smirk I couldn't help but return Maine and North give a tired sigh" I think South this is the start of a wonderful friendship." I say giving her one of my crazy grins. She laughs and nods North drops his head to the table and gowns in defeat.

North and South leave in a few minutes for a training match themselves. Maine heads to the locker room to change out of his armor. I go off to the rec room to relax and to wait on Maine to have the talk I know is coming. Maine walks in a few minutes later and sits on the couch across from the one I am on. "Talk Straza." Maine says I sigh "My father was and still is one of the best assassins in our home system. I am his only child and was kept secret from the public until I was 13 at that time I was sent to public school where I meet you of course. My father didn't want me to make friends he would warn me that they would be a weakness to be used against me. "That's why you didn't want to be friends at first," Maine mutters more to himself than me.

"He left the colony shortly after my 15th birthday leaving me alone I started to take jobs shortly after as well. I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay away from you so I made the choice to keep the other side of my life from you after we started dating to keep you safe. I started the letters last year though I was nearly killed while you were away for military training. I didn't want you to think I just disappeared so I wrote a letter and gave it to my mom to pass to you after I was either arrested or if I go missing." I spin my ring around as I speak not wanting to look him in his eye.

"You could have told me what you were doing." Maine says I close my eyes "I didn't want you to worry or to be put at fault if I was arrested." I open my eyes and look at him. We sit in silence for a few minutes before he stands and moves over to my couch he sits next to me and pulls me to him. I pull away after a few minutes and move to grab a book sitting on one of the shelves. A short time later Wash and C.T. walk in. I take note that there not in their armor there for done for the day.

Soon more of the alpha team join us. Carolina is one of the last to enter the room. Florida clears his thought "so you're the new agent." He comments looking at me I nod in responses "please don't tell me you're like Maine and refuse to talk." Florida says "No I am not, though he will talk quietly a lot when he wants to." I say Florida raises an eyebrow "Ohh and how would you know that?" he asks I shrug "Maine and I are close went through high school together." I comment leaving it at that. The other look over and look between Maine and me.

"So can you understand his grunts?" C.T asks "well yeah there are times when we would go days with silent communication." I said shrugging my shoulders not thinking it as a big deal. "Now I really want to see you and Maine in a team match together," South said with a smirk I just roll my eyes I grab my tablet and notice that F.I.L.I.S had uploaded my training schedule. "Well you won't have to wait long it's on my schedule for tomorrow. Actually, all of tomorrow I have team training matches." I say looking through what was planned. "Sweet it will be interesting to see how you're fighting style pairs with someone else's," South says enthusiastically

"Who are the people you will be working with tomorrow? "Wash asks "Maine, South, North then Both North and South, Wash and York. They are who I am paired with then I have more team matches the rest of this week." I say while looking through the rest of the schedule. "We will have to check our schedules as well then." Wyoming says I stand and stretch "I should head to bed I am going to match all day tomorrow." I say as I turn to leave I hear a few goodnight as I leave. I was given a room to myself which I am thankful for. I drop into bed not bothering to change.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

F.I.L.I.S wakes me far too early for my liking but I quickly grab clothes and head to the locker room to put on my armor. I armor up quickly and head to the mess hall to grab a quick breakfast before heading to the training room to warm up before my match with Maine. Maine appears a few minutes later and nods a greeting.

He starts a warm up as well while waiting for Carolina and York to join us. They join us a few minutes later and F.I.L.I.S starts the match. Maine rushes in first and I try to hold back my growl. I move quickly to cover him I dodge under a punch from Carolina I hiss at Maine through the coms. He redirects his attack to Carolina as I move to take out York. I drop to a crouch and sweep York's legs out from under him.

He hits the floor hard I quickly pin him I hit his chest delivering a "killing" blow. I move to help Maine who hits the floor and skids with the momentum from Carolina's blow. I growl at him he stands and moves towards me. I let him charge Carolina once more but I move quickly in his shadow. She dodges Maine leaving herself open to an attack from me. I don't hesitate and strike her hard in the shoulder. I know I hit a nerve when her arm goes limp. Maine gets behind her and kicks her forward I move to knee her into her stomach.

She falls to the ground as I step back I can tell she is fighting to get her breath back. I know that I hit just below her chest piece. I grab the top of her back piece and place my hand around her throat for another "killing" blow. I let go and step back when F.I.L.I.S calls the match.

Carolina practically growls at me but I merely roll my eyes as South, North, and Wash walk into the training room. "We're up next," South says almost bouncing at the thought of a good fight. I turn to Maine and hit him upside the head "I know you were trained better than rushing in like a new recruit. You so need to work on teamwork Maine or I'll be turning on you in a fight and deal with it myself." I say with disappointment heavy in my voice. He turns his head and grumbles slowly I shake my head and move over to the bench to grab a drink removing my helmet as I do. I notice Carolina and York walking out of the room with Maine fallowing. "So from how Carolina stormed out you beat her again." North says calmly "It's not hard she's a speed fighter while her hit endurance is higher than most thanks to the armor. She is still weak to a balanced fighter like me as I have equal parts speed and strength. Along with the fact she doesn't realize I am already adapt to the armor." I state giving so in sight of my fighting style. "How are you already used to it?" Wash asks "The armor I used to where is heavier than this it was made of Kevlar and an alien animal species that has incurably dense bones that can be used to block bullets. I miss that armor." I say with slight longing for the armor that had been my second skin all of my life.

"Agents please prepare for the next match you will be doing a capture the flag simulation. Please stand by setting up play area now." F.I.L.I.S. instructs we watch and the large training room changes to a simulation of a city we quickly move over to our sides. I can tell it is made to feel like a true city. "So what is the plan of attack Mass?" South asks knowing that it wouldn't be wise to charge in when teamed with me. "Stay on defense but just out of sight they will expect you to be offensive. Pick an ambush point I have a feeling that North will believe that I will be too busy to try and rain you in to protect the flag." I say planning to through the older sibling for a loop South nod and moves of to hide. I wait for the signal to start quickly taking note of the places of cover that can be used. The match stats and I slip to ground level slipping in and out of shadows not bothering to stop Wash as he moves past without seeing me.

I quickly advance to the other flag taking quick note of North hiding just out of sight of the flag I move silently keeping to the shadows thankful for the camo unit that came standard in all the armor. I slip out of the shadows when North turned to another direction I move quickly and grab the flag before slipping in the shadows close by. I turn quickly moving back toward our side to capture the flag. I see Wash move quickly scanning the area for me to retrieve the flag I stop moving hiding the flag behind me.

He passes by not noticing I continue moving picking up the pace when I feel Wash and North take notice and start to fallowing try to corner me. I loop around the capture point singling to South to cover me so I can get to the point. South moves quickly to run interference for me I quickly scale the pillar to reach our flag. Wash is hot on my heels I manage to get over the top. F.I.L.I.S. calls the match once I stand.

The pillar lowers back down and the room resets. "Agents North, Wash, and Mass have a 20-minute break before the next match with agent Maine," F.I.L.I.S. informs us I take off my helmet and go over to the bench for a short breather. "F.I.L.I.S what are the teams for the next match?" I ask as to try and formulate a plan "Agent North will be working with you against Agent Wash and Maine. You will be doing two rounds of the cops and robbers simulation. It will start with Maine and Wash as cops." She informs us I share a look with North and can practically see the wheels turning in his head for a plan.

I feel my A.I activate I quickly tell her to deactivate to not raise suspicion. After all no need for anyone to know about her yet or the mods my father had me implanted with. Not that I need them in simulated training. Ingma gives me the feeling of a childish pout before she deactivates. I close my eyes letting myself calm before the next match knowing it will be far different than the combat match alongside Maine.

I would now be against him and I have to have a clear head I let myself slowly fall into my "killer's calm" as my father called it and in reality that's what my calm is like I had committed awful thing in this state of calm but I had also survived many betray with it as well. A double edged blade really a deadly calm brought on by rage or a numbness needed to keep living.

I sense his presence before I hear him I could always pinpoint where he was when he was close. I open my eyes to see Maine looking at me with slight concern on his face I give him a small smile to calm him. I stand and put my helmet back on moving to the center of the room as it turns into a forest a green ring appears in the center of us.

"Now agents the green ring is jail robbers may sneak out once put inside but will be penalized if recaptured. Robbers are not officially caught till in the ring so they may escape while in transit. Once both robbers have been caught the round ends if they are not both caught within ten minutes then the robbers win. Then the roles will switch this is only a two round match." F.I.L.I.S makes the rules known to us I pop a message over to North asking if he wanted to have a little fun with them. I have always had a fondness for this type of training.

Seasoned assassins going after their students and testing how well we could evade detection. When I was older I made it an excuse to mess with the trainers.(5/10/17) I want to see just how flustered I can make Wash and Maine. F.I.L.I.S. starts the match allowing North and I a minute head start I move fast spitting from North once we are out of sight up into the trees.

I find a weapons' drop and take the materials for snare traps. I double back and set one up just before the clearing before moving on and setting up five others before heading over to North to regroup. I find him hidden around the "jail" just out of sight. We both share a look when we hear an angered roar that had to have come from Maine. "looks like I caught Maine." I say try to contain my laughter North nods doing a better job at holding it in then I am. It is times like these I feel childish in a good way remembering the fun of this game from my childhood.

We hear a curse come from Wash and I do break down laughing. "Agents Wash and Maine you have a minute to escape the traps or the match goes to North and Mass," F.I.L.I.S says alerting us to the fact they're both truly trapped I nod towards where they are to have North follow me. When we get in sight of them they are both upsides down. "I really thought at most I would get one of you, not both," I say walking up to Maine as he tries to get the knot undone.

He growls at me but it doesn't have any true anger in it but I notice North step back slightly. The round is called and I move to let them down making sure they land on their back as I don't want to hurt them just annoying. We move back to the start point for the next round.

North and I stay put while they have their head start. I smirk when we are given the signal and go after Wash leaving Maine to North for now. After all, no reason to leave a guard when we have no prisoners. I quickly find where Wash has decided to try and hide I start to slip into the shadows and go around to behind him planning to get the jump on him.

I grab him and quickly knock him out as it wasn't against the rules. I pick him up so that he is over my shoulder before walking back and sending North a message to meet me back at the jail so that he can watch Wash while I go after Maine. I drop Wash in the circle and he groans slightly starting to wake. "Maine is to the southwest and looked to be dubbing back in a wide arch to get to the North," North informs me I nod in understanding before heading west planning to set up a trap for Maine.

I find a hollow tree and activate my camo mod waiting for Mine to move past me. He moves by slowly looking around but not noticing me I move behind him I move quickly pulling the remainder of the rope from round one. I had made one end into a loop. I slip it around his right wrist and pull. He whips around growling at me. I pull him to me using the rope which throws him off. I quickly loop it around his other wrist pinning them around his back. He tries to pull his wrists part and I move behind him pulling him by the rope back to the jail. "You are far too sneaky for your own good," Maine growls at me. "I was trained to be beside you're the one who froze when you noticed it was me you have to stop that quickly," I say pointing out his fail at the reaction. "You are right I have to be able to react even if you are my opponent." He agrees with my statement.

We get back to the start point and I put Maine in the circle ending the round. F.I.L.I.S informs us that we may go on our lunch break and that due to a last minute mission the rest of my match was canceled for today leaving me with the rest of the day to myself and the team members that are left on the ship.

The simulation forest disappears and we head to the locker room changing out of armor as the rest of training was canceled. After changing and a quick shower to get rid of the sweet I head up to the mess hall the others a couple minutes behind me. Bata team is all there already and is whispering about the earlier matches and about some else taking the number one spot on Alpha leaderboard I drown out most of it.

We all sit at the Alpha table Maine to my right South to my left while Wash and North mirror us. Wash is scrolling through his tablet and groans reading something "Mass we are stuck on Team building night planning and set up." Wash says "Ohh and what normally happens on team nights?" I ask curious "Different things each month depending on who plans it." North answers for him I nod trying to come up with ideas then give mischievous smile "You think the Director would approve of a capture the flag game against Beta team after all what better way to bond as a team than showing how well we work together against another close team." I say sharing one of the activities that my father used to make sure the clan children can work together. They look thoughtful "Can't hurt to ask after all. It should be fun especially if we get the okay to go to one the on planet training grounds." North says Maine nodding along in agreement "I'll send a message to the Director than to ask." Wash says with an excited smile.

We finish eating making small talk about odd thing learning only small snip bits from Maine and I's past knowing either of us wants the full depth of our relationship reviled yet. I end up heading to my room for a nap still not totally used to the change in day and night cycle.

Falling into bed I let my mind slowly wander and slowly fall into the lull of sleep letting Ingma activate for a short time to better absorb how my new teammates fight to better understand how I may have to adjust to better work with them. She deactivates shortly after allowing me to fully fall asleep.

Maine wakes me later sitting on the edge of the bed. I sit up and look at him patting the spot next to me. He moves over and leans back against the headboard we sit in silence for a few minutes. "I have a feeling you have something you need to say yet don't want to." I speak softly he sighs "I want to know everything not just parts to tell the others to keep them from asking more questions." He says as he grabs my hand.

I close my eyes trying to think of what to say "There are many things I am not ready to tell parts of my past that I hate parts that I can barely cope with and keep living. I will one day tell you everything but I can't today or anytime soon. I have done awful things while working as an assassin. But the better part I will tell you the less awful thing just not all tonight." I say my tone strained "Alright as long as one day I know everything about you." His voice is softer than normal as he speaks.

I lean my head on his shoulder simply enjoying the closeness that I had miss from the months of separation. He moves his arm to wrap around my shoulders. "I missed you though I have to admit, I was arrested the same day you left," I admit quietly I feel him tense. "It took a while for them to get me released to their custody to a home world I am a prisoner that was loaned out as a guinea pig," I say softly

Maine growls at that the fact I still wasn't truly free. Not that I truly care better working as I am the rotting in a cell waiting for death. Not that I would tell him that it was a death sentence I face if I even go back home. I look over at the clock and see that it was dinner time.

"come on the rest of the team should be at dinner now Wash and I still have to plan out the team night and make a backup plan if the director says no to our first idea. "I say as I move to get up and he wraps an arm around my middle and stood to pull me with him.

We make our way to the mess hall and join the others taking note that we were the only ones that weren't on the mission with the rest of the team. Taking our seats the other great us I nod in turn. "Wash have you heard back from the director yet?" I ask "It's a go he even said we could stay on a planet the rest of the weekend as well." Wash responds looking excited. "What are you talking about?" South asks looking confused. "Shush you'll find out on Friday for team night." Was my response wanting some of the team to be surprised by the new activity?

"The rest of the team is due back Thursday and all training is canceled on Friday in preparation for our team night," Wash says I nod in response the wheels turning in my head on how to set it up to potential gear kit that can be made and such.

I pull out my tablet and start and word doc and sharing it with Wash. I start adding weapon and armor kits that we could use. "You have done this before haven't you?" Wash says looking through the setup I have already added. "Yeah, once or ten times I was part of a clan of assassins we did these to train and test the acolytes. Only one of each weapon kit was available so we had to plan well to even stand a chance to beat the elders. It also made it worse when we had to use a kit completely opposite of what we are used to but it also saves me more than once being able to adapt to different weapons quickly." I say thinking back to my younger years.

"We can do armor kits as well and maybe we should make everyone use different weapons as well then maybe the director will let us do this for training as well," Wash says thoughtful Maine groans obviously not amused by the thought of changing his weapons and armor kits. I pat his hand "It's a good idea for a training let's not mix it up as it's supposed to be fun but we can give that Idea to the director." I say wanting it to be fun, not stressful like I know it can be with weapon changes even more so with armor.

Wash nods in acceptance "I think I am going to head to bed while I can. I just go a message to be on standby for a potential rescue mission I am guessing the other got into trouble." I say reading the notices that just popped. * Agent Massachusetts go on standby for a retrieval of the rest of team Alpha. You will also secure their objective at all costs. Your old armor will be available to you if you are captured you will claim that you were hired for quick retrieval and are not part of our project. You know the consequences of recapture. – The Director.*

I stand and head to my room knowing no way will I be sleeping tonight. "F.I.L.I.S no one is allowed in my room bare the Director until I say otherwise," I say knowing the A.I. will hear me. I move to the storage chest at the end of my bed opening it to reveal my old armor. Slowly I pull out each piece along with my weapons and smile this will be fun a true test of my skill.

Picking up the dagger with my family's motto engraved on it. "Let's show them what we truly can do Ingma it's time to go to work. "I say smirking seeing Ingma project herself in front of me "this shall be fun it's boring having to hide all the time." She responds I armor up "Agent Massachusetts your presence is needed in docking bay 3 does not be seen by the other agents." F.I.L.I.S alerts me I pull the hood over my head and put on my mask the hub comes to life showing all the heart beats and heat signatures on the ship.

I slip through the shadow heading to the ship. I board quickly the pilot not saying anything. Ingma pulls up the layout of the enemy base and projects it on the floor highlighting places they could be held and where my objective will be. The pilot informs me of where the drop point and Evac points are I make them quickly on the map to reference letter. This will be interesting I sit back letting Ingma make multiple plans and running the check through my mobs to be sure they were ready if needed especially my healing unite. Which has an awful habit of malfunctioning due to the fact it's even more of a prototype than the one the Director has access to.

I slip into my clam as we get closer to the drop point letting everything but my objectives slip away.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The landing is smooth I quickly exit the ship and the take of as I move away. I let Ingma takes scans of the surrounding area she quickly Identifies enemies and flags the rest of Alpha I bring up the map taking note of where they are from the objective as well as how many enemy patrols are moving in and around the base.

I map out escape routes to the Evac points and pathways with fewer guards I can slip through to get in and potentially out with little notice of guard. Hoping I can get it done without an alarm being raised.

I move quietly I easily doge around the external patrol slipping in through a maintenance room door. I move through hallways that are in a less patrolled area. It looks like the team went down fighting from the marks on the walls and the lower number of guards. along with the bloodstains that cover nearly every surface. I manage to get to the data center without being seen and pull out a drive I slip into a shadow waiting for it to complete the download.

It finishes and I nab it before moving to the holding area. I end up having to kill out two different guards on the way. I look around the holding area where all separate and have energy cuffs on that are tethered them to the ground. Florida is the first to notice me but I move over to York first as he knows how to disable the cuffs as well.

"Keep quiet once I get you free help me get the others. I have already secured your objective." I keep my voice low so only he can hear. He nods in response understanding to keep sound to a minimum. The cuffs drop free I grab them so they don't hit the ground and attach them to my belt, they can be useful later.

York moves to Carolina and I go to Florida he nods when I free him. I hand him one of my spare pistols. He moves to just out of sight of the door to keep a lookout. I quickly take note that Carolina is free and York is handling C.T. I head for Wyoming who looks worse for wear.

"Think you can make it out without help," I ask softly he shakes his head and nods to his left leg. I curse see that the injury that's there while not life threating makes in impossible to bare to much weight. I single York over once C.T. is free. "What's the problem?" he asks "You need to help support Wyoming his leg is dead weight," I say he nods moving to help Wyoming up and I move away and have Ingma project the map in front of me Carolina comes over.

She looks it over "the closest Evac point is through a higher patrol area but if Wyoming can hold up we can get to the second one without detection that will lead to an alarm sounding." I say quickly finding the best route. "I am not bleeding we can make it to the second point," Wyoming says quickly I nod trusting in York to help him get there. "At least you all still have your armor saves me the hassle of retrieving it weapons are all standard issue so they can be replaced your mods can't."

"And how do you know that?" Carolina hisses cutting me off "Your boss empathies the need to retrieve your armor and your objective as my top concern you were secondary." I mutter lowly I move to the entrance ending the argument I quickly scan the halls visible to me. I signal them to follow.

Florida brings up the rear being alert for any patrol getting close. I have them wait in an alcove just before our way out so I can knock out the guard standing there. Dragging him back with me to hide him to give us more time we move to the exit, after a quick check it was clear.

We make it to the surrounding forest which gives us better coverage. I turn on my com "Heading to evacuation point two have a med team on standby Agent Wyoming has been injured." I state the dispatcher that was waiting. We keep moving forward and we reach the clearing just as the ship lands.

We quickly board putting Wyoming in a seat and strapping him down. The pilot takes off once he's secure I drop into a seat. "Soo who are you and why did the director hire you rather than getting one of the other Agents." York asks looking at me "look I specialize in stealth retrieval missions. I was closer than you are to your base ship is so I came to get you besides it was really good money I am not one to pass up a paying job." I say make it sound like I am just a murk for hire.

Carolina shorts "Is there a problem with my profession. Or the fact I did what you and your team couldn't." I can't help but snap at her. "If you wanted to fight you should have become military." She sneers at me it was my turn to snort "All we had in terms of the military on my colony was mercenaries for higher, and the occasional recruiter for the Spartan program and they prefer the men." I shoot back at her.

"No, that you would ever have to deal with that I bet your earth raised and don't have to face the occasional alien attack." I practically growl at her "enough the both of you. thank you miss for taking this job and helping us. Carolina you are supposed to act as our commander in the field yet your acting like a bitch." Florida steps in ending the argument.

The rest of the flight is silent. The Director and Counselor meet up in the docking bay I am told to fallow the Counselor for payment and I know it's for show. Once we are in a debriefing room I hand over the data. "You performed excellently Agent Massachusetts. They will not be told who you are as the Director has decided that you will be using your Assassin alise to do more discrete missions for us. "

He informs me I simply nod expecting this.

I notice the change of clothes on the table along with a box to carry my armor in to go unseen. "I shall leave you to change and inform the Director of your success." He moves to walk out "Ohh and you have been dismissed from training tomorrow though you will still have to report to A.I training." With that he leaves the room I quickly change and head back to my room.

I am glad I can sleep in know F.I.L.I.S will wake before I am needed. I hide my armor before lifting the order of no entry. I fall face first into my bed totally beet with the adrenaline gone from my system now. I am only vaguely aware of Ingma deactivating to sleep mode.

Wake a few hours later earlier than I have to be up so I shower and then notice it was lunch so I head up to the mess mall to eat. I notice Maine relax when I walk in from look on his face he knows I was the murk for hire that got the others back.

I grab food a sit next to Maine he simply raises an eyebrow at me I shrug. Know that it will lead to a talk later. I don't really focus on what is being said." Hey, Mass bet your glad you didn't end up having to go last night." Wash says "Ture but I didn't get to sleep till I got the all-clear from the Director that the situation was under control." I say simply giving an excuse for me sleeping late.

"So what's A.I training like. my first session is today." I comment "Kind of boring but tells you what to expect with an A.I. implant as well as how they function." Wash responded before York got the chance. I nodded though I knew all the information they would tell me but. they don't need to know that.

Others start to leave either to training or taking advantage of whatever small break they have. I decide to head back to my room to enjoy time to myself. I simply sit on my bed with my back against the wall. Maine enters only a few minutes after I got settled. "I am glad you are safe Mass." He says walking over to the bed taking off his boots before joining me on the bed.

"I kept to the shadows I didn't want to risk a fully alert base but they lost numbers from Carolina's team they almost made it to the data center. That's if the damage on the walls is accurate of the path they took. "I say softly looking at him "The director wants me to do unofficial freelancer mission ones that will be hard to trace back to him using my Assassin persona," I tell him knowing he would figure it out eventually anyway. He sighs and nods

"While I don't like it I know you can't go against the Director." He comments softly "What do you plan to do about the knowledge of our relationship and the rest of the team. We will slip up and they will start asking questions." My voice is barely above a whisper. "We tell them they will figure it out on their own anyway and if they do it may cause more problems than being up front. We will just have to show them it's not going to get in the way of missions." He reasoned

"Alright, how about team night then we can use it as a chance to prove that it won't affect the team dynamics." I offer he nods and pulls me to his side "You can't tell the others about the missions one or two of you may be informed to be on retrial of me but that's up to the Director." I tell him grabbing his free hand and twining our fingers together. He kisses my forehead and mummers I know we sit in a peaceful silence until A.I class.

As soon as class ends the Director pulls Maine, York and myself aside "I would like the three of you to go against our newest agent Texas." The director tells us we simply nod and head to the training room. I roll my shoulders as we step into the ring I quickly take his arrogant stance he expects to bet all of us. "He has an A.I companion," Ingma informs me before deactivating. I don't try to correct Main when he rushes in taking all the information from how my opponent moves staying behind Maine and York.

York moves next using more caution then Maine but is given the same result of ending up on his back. I simply tilt my head at Tex before moving faster than I have in any other training match. It catches him off guard when I caught his punch and send him over my shoulder in the same heartbeat. I move back allowing him to stand to watch as he finally takes a defensive stance. We both know the Director is watching and neither of us is willing to go down as our pride won't let us.

I move fast knowing his A.I will be tracking my movements for him. I aim for his legs first but quickly change position to land the blow to his side before he can move to block the redirection. It sends him once more to the ground I can feel both of my teammates simply watching our dance.

Tex stands once more and rushes me we trade blows at high speeds that only years of training can give. Just as I catch in the ribs with my knee he lands a blow to my left shoulder and I can feel the joint protest and give. I quickly spring back from him but not once showing sing of the severity of the injury which with luck will through off his A.I. I drop into a crouching stance and swing my leg out catching my foot on the back of his knee and pulling him down I give him no chance to recover and pin him quickly ending the fight.

"You've gotten better Tex it's been a while hasn't it," I say as I stand to offer my hand of my good arm. "Still not good enough apparently." he shoots back moving to take off his helmet I do the same. "Well, I now have to take a trip to the med bay so far better than the last time we fought. " I comment as my shoulder protests at the slights movement "But you were going easy on me Str... Mass" he says slipping up with my name which I ignore.

"What is going on here?" The Directors voice booms through the training room "well you see Tex here came to my sector looking for some of the best combat specialist which lead him to join my clan for a time and becoming my student. We have a habit of sparring whenever we meet to see how far we have improved." I say as I turn to the Director

"And I have to say he has gotten quite a bit better as the match lasted Five-plus minutes which his previous best was two." I say with a proud smirk on my lips "Now I think I should head down to the med bay to get my shoulder put back into its socket as last time I did it I made it worse though it will be interesting to see you hand both Maine and York a schooling for poor teamwork." I say and Tex's eyes go wide

"how are you not screaming right now?" he asks in shock "It happens way to often to care anymore used to the pain hell you have seen me run on pure adrenaline and stupidly while extremely injured for an extended period of time," I say over my shoulder as I move to the exit.

South joins me halfway to med bay "so you trained Tex would you be willing to help me in training." South asks "sure I don't see why not though I will be kicking you of you impulsiveness trust me." I say she nods and get a determined look "Ohh also how old are you Mass? You seem really young compared to even Wash. " she asks her voice laces with caution

" Well I was 13 in my sophomore year of high school and meet Maine I was 15 when my dad left and I graduated soo Maine is 4 years older than I am. So I am not that young and I sure don't feel it " I say looking over at here we arrive at med bay and I go in search of a nurse while she goes to check on Wyoming and fill him in on the latest gossip.

The doc tries to keep me but I make my point and walk out a few hours later with a sling on to help my arm heal which I won't need after tomorrow as I plan to run my med mod tonight. I make my way to the mess hall for dinner to simply socialize having eaten down in the med bay. "Mass are you okay, will you be able to help set up the team night? " Wash bombards me with questions the moment I sit.

"Calm down Wash I'll be fine tomorrow the sling was just to shut the docs up." I wave of his concern with my good hand I look over to Maine and take note of the bruises he got form Tex "South how's Wyoming he going to be good for team night?" I asked knowing she was the last to see him "He's good you know how the docs are he'll be relished tomorrow and will be fine for tomorrow night." She says smiling I nod

"So Mass how long have you been with Freelancer?" Tex asks "Not long I have only been working with the team for 3 days now. But I was recruited at the start of training." I answer him he nods I turn to Wash "We have to head out early tomorrow the Director gave us the day off to set up for tomorrow night. So finish the list of supplies well need for tomorrow I want to be heading out by dawn." I say pulling the list up on my tablet.

"I'll finish the list while I eat and head off to bed I am assuming that you're going that way as well Mass," Wash says "Yeah going to need a good night's rest. Ohh and tell the team Captain from Bata he gets to help us as well since they will be joining us for the games." I say as I stand to head to bed I make my way to my room. Going inside I change to a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top before laying down. Just as I start to fall asleep I hear my tablet go off * Goodnight Straza sleep well – Mike * I smile and send a reply before having Ingma turn on the med mod and falling into a restful sleep.

Waking a few hours before dawn and dressing is not my idea of a good morning I move to the mess hall to grab food before heading down to docking bay 5 to get the ship ready. A tired looking Wash and Arkansas "let's get the gear on the ship the rest of the teams will bring their armor and ours is in transport boxes." I say trying to hide a yawn

"Where are we heading?" Wash asks "Blood Gulch" I answer

I move to the pile of transport boxes and start loading them. the pair groans and move to help. We manage to finish loading the transport dawn and head out. "We should get there by 8 am earth time Ma'ma if you and your team would like to rest." The Pilot says I mumble a reply before taking a nap it's far too early to be awake and not running for my life.

The pilot woke us when we arrived on site we loaded up the vehicles left on site and head to the first base to set up the gear for the teams before repeating the process for the other team. "They better be thankful we made this the best team night yet" I grumble the others just nod looking tired and were covered in dirt and dust from moving the transport crates.

"We have a few hours before the teams arrive want to get cleaned up and relax while waiting for them?" Arkansas asks Wash and I nod before heading into red team base to shower and relax till the others show up.

I found Wash passed out on a couch a few hours later along with Arkansas. I smirk evilly before going to grab a glasses of ice cold water and dumping both on their heads.

The pair jolted up looking around "Get up and armor up boys the teams should arrive in the next 20 minutes and we best greet them." I say both nod and move off to where we had stored the gear. I head out to the center of the canyon they join me a few minutes later in time to see the transport just coming into sight.

The transport lands and Alpha team exits first in full armor followed closely by Beta "Alright kiddies were are going to play capture the flag though instead of normal lockdown paint we are just using normal paint. Sooo the losing team gets to clean both teams armor. "I say once I get their attention.

"Alpha team will be red and Beta will be blue you will find different weapon kits in each base. There is only one of each kit so you have to plan carefully who gets what. "Wash says " Now you have half an hour to make a plan of attack or defense or both after that time a bell will sound in each base starting the match.

The team to have both flags at their base wins and depending on how fast the first round goes we may do a best two out of three. "Arkansas finishes

"One last thing the transport will not be back to retrieve us until Monday morning so tries not to do too much damage to each other we have no medics on sight. But after tonight there are no other plans." I say just as the transport takes off.

Wash and I lead the alpha team over to red base while Arkansas leads his team off to blue base. Maine walked up to me wrapping an arm around me "Soo you sure you are just friends?" South asks taking notice of his closeness to me

"You all would have found out eventually Maine and I were a couple before he joined up and we never truly ended the relationship. Though it will not affect the team or fighting as we both are confident in each other's skills." I say for the both of us the team nods though I can tell some are less than happy about it.

"Besides Tex already knew as I was her teacher before joining as well." I say "Now let's sort out who gets what kit," Wash says walking over to where they had been set up. We quickly sorted out who gets what and chose a few of us to stay behind and keep the flag safe. The bell sounds and we move to attack South and I move around the canyon in a large loop We move up to one of the ridges to scope out where they are.

I take note that it seems like half their team is staying behind to garured the flag. I nod towards the base having noticed north and Wash have moved into position and we quickly advance I hit two of the beta members standing outside removing them from the game for the next five minutes.

They drop to the ground not happy about being removed so quickly. Grouping up with Wash and North we move to take out the rest left outside sadly we all had agreed on no mods as it was supposed to be a friendly match so no camo mods.

We quickly move back to the front of the base meeting up with C.T and York. We move to enter the base we move quickly advance into the center room that houses the flag. We quickly sweep the base removing the few remaining blue team members. We quickly secure the flag and head back to our base we move fast across the canyon managing to get the flag to our base without a major challenge.

A bell announces our win to the rest of the participants Maine walks over to us and pats Wash on the back North and South are laughing at how easy it was. I pulled off my helmet and a paint-covered Carolina walks in fuming and Tex following behind her laughing.

I smile enjoying the fun "looks like Beta team gets to clean the armor." I say smiling "well seeing as its sundown let's take pity on them not make them play again giving them more work." Wash says his eyes shining with happiness.

Around of laughter comes from all of us even Carolina. We all go to the locker room to take off our gear a Beta team member came to collect the armor to clean it grumbling the whole time. Switching to a pair of shorts and a tank top a number of my scares are now visible to the rest of the team.

"Whoa, that a lot of scares Mass." York freezes taking in the large number that covers my arms and legs. "I have more on my torso, after all, I worked as an assassin for my whole life and I only found a good armor two years ago. Only two were ever close to fatal though. A lot of what I did was removing large gangs from my home colony even the government would higher assassins for security details." I say Shrugging Maine raises an eyebrow

"Didn't your colony have a military?" North asks confused "Nope it was originally a prison colony that was abandoned. After a while, a government formed and now we just get by with a shaky peace with neighboring Alien planets that are far too close for comfort. People were either rich enough to high mercs or strong enough to be a one. Or of course, they joined a gang. "I answer they all looked wary of me and Maine "But let's stop talking about depressing stuff its supposed to be a fun night," I say trying to lighten the mood.

They start to settle down in the couches and other chairs in the lounge room.


End file.
